


Horror Movie Rules

by Owlrinth



Category: Markiplier-fandom, Youtubers
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, POV Second Person, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlrinth/pseuds/Owlrinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Mark are sitting having a horror movie marathon and you get set off on a tangent about what not to do when in a horror movie. The number one rule being DON'T HAVE SEX!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror Movie Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy. If you have any request just leave them in the comments. I love getting feedback. :)

“God people seriously need to learn to not have sex in a horror situation,” you state as you get up from the couch and walk over to the fridge. “I mean seriously if someone I knew was just murdered I wouldn’t just go have sex. God it’s like the number one rule!” You shout flailing your arms in the air as you pull a coke out of the fridge. 

You plop back onto the couch and look over at Mark who is just staring at you.

“What?” you ask as you open the can. 

“You seem very passionate about this,” he says with a smile.

“I’m just saying it’s a pretty stupid thing to do. I’ve watched enough horror movies in my time to learn a thing or two on how to survive in these kinds of situations,” you say before taking a big gulp of your soda. 

“Like don’t say you’ll be right back because you won’t be right back,” Mark says as he turns his body to face you. 

You do the same and nod at him before putting your can down. “You got that from Scream,” you say as you swallow the fizzy drink with a smile. 

“Hey but it’s still true.”

“Correct you are sir. Oh and I really hate when people are home alone and they hear a knock at the door and just yell who’s there. If you do that I’m sorry but you deserve to die,” you say rolling your eyes as you point at the girl on the TV who did what you just said. 

“Also people should never just go off alone. If you are in a group why would you split up? That’s just asking to get murdered.” Mark says as he turns his attention back to the TV. 

“Oh and why is it that people always turn around when running from the killer. Like nine times out of ten when you do that the guy just ends up in front of you and stabs you right in the chest,” you say crossing your arms in frustration. 

“Wow you really get into this huh?” Mark says with a smile spreading across his face. 

“I’m just saying people start making really stupid decisions when people around them start getting killed. Like don’t go taking showers all alone, don’t answer the phone at some ungodly hour, don’t go in the fucking basement or attic, always shoot the killer multiple times because it never works the first time.” You pause for a moment to take another sip of your drink before bringing your attention back to Mark. “Also don’t fucking get drunk that’s just plain stupid to do, or drugs no fucking drugs. Don’t fucking flirt with someone especially when like most of your friend group has been murdered. And GOD DAMN IT DON’T HAVE FUCKING SEX!!” You shout. 

Mark breaks out into laughter and you glare at him with your arms crossed still cooling down from your small outburst. 

“I’m sorry I don’t mean to laugh. You are definitely right,” he pauses for a moment to stop his laughter before continuing. “But there was no need to repeat the sex rule.”

“Well people need to know,” You say with a sigh.

“Well I’m pretty sure my entire building know not to have sex now.”

With Marks comment you both break out into laughter. He was right you had been shouting quite loudly. When your laughter finally died down you looked over at Mark with a smile. 

“I don’t think you would last Mark,” you say with a smile. 

“Excuse me,” Mark says with a gasp as he places his hand on his chest giving you an offended look. “How dare you say such a thing? I’m pretty sure I’d make it. I mean have you seen this beautiful face,” he says while puckering his lips at you. “No murderer would kill such a handsome man like myself.”

Once again you break out into laughter and Mark can’t even keep a serious face after his statement. 

“Well the hot guy always gets killed in the movies,” you say after you wipe a tear from your eye that formed from laughing so hard. 

“Well you know the hot guy’s girlfriend always gets killed to,” he says as he moves closer to you and boops you on the nose.

You crinkle your nose at him and smile. “That’s not always true. In the first Nightmare on Elm Street Johnny deep dies but Nancy doesn’t.”

“Well aren’t you cocky. Why can you survive but I can’t?” Mark asks as he crosses his arms and gives you the pouty face. 

“Because I don’t think you would follow the rules,” You say as you scoot up right next to him and place your hands on his arms. 

Mark turns away from you and stares at the TV still with his arms crossed and a pouty face. “I could totally follow the rules.”

“I don’t know about that,” you say as you swing your leg over his lap and straddle him. Still he doesn’t move and continues to pout. “Come on Mark don’t pout,” you say grabbing his face.

“You don’t think I could do it,” he says as he looks at you with narrow eyes.

“It’s not like I don’t believe you. I bet if you set your mind to it you would, but I also know that you can become weak from your desires,” You say as you grab his cheeks. 

Mark grabs your hands and removes them from your face before crossing his arms again and brining his attention from you back to the TV.

You narrow your brows at him and frown, but as you sit there with your arms crossed as well an idea pops into your head. Suddenly you grinded your hips against him causing him to take in a sharp breath. He turned his attention back to you and glared at you. 

You stuck out your lower lip and gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes that you could muster. 

“What?” you asked shyly with a small smile spreading across your lips. 

“You know what,” he said in that same low voice that sent chills down your spine. 

You grinded against him once more and again it caused him to take in a sharp breath. You could already feel him hardening underneath you. “You mean that,” you say with a smile before grinding against him again. 

He firmly grabbed your arms and narrowed his eye at you. “Yes that,” he said with a shaky breath. 

“Are you asking me to stop?” you ask still continuing the friction between the two of you. 

“Yes,” he says letting go of your arms. 

“Oh really,” you say narrowing your eyes at him before leaning down next to his ear. “Because from what I can feel you’re enjoying this.”

Mark suddenly grabs your hips but still in defiance you manage to grind up against him. A small moan escaped his lips causing a smile to spread across your lips. You wrap your arms across his neck and lean down to place a soft kiss on his lips. 

After you pull away Mark begins to place small delicate kisses across your neck. Nipping at the sensitive area every once in a while causing small moans to escape from your lips. He slowly works his way up to your ear. 

“You know you are really testing your limit____,” he says in a deep rough voice sending shivers through your body straight to your core. You can feel yourself become wet just from his voice.

In response you grind up hard against him. You can feel now just how hard he’s become and you smile at what a good job you have done. You begin kissing his neck in return and start to nibble as well. Mark suddenly wraps his arms around your waist and pull you close. He grabs your faces and plants a rough passionate kiss on your lips. You moan in response and he takes this opportunity to slip his tongue in and explore your mouth. 

As he continues to kiss you; you feel his hands sliding up your sides. He separates from your lips just long enough to pull off your shirt. He slides his hands up your back to your bra clasp; he quickly unhooks it and slides it down your arms. 

He pulls away just enough so that he can drink in your bare torso. Although this isn’t the first time you still feel a blush dance across your cheeks. 

“God how is it that you look more beautiful each time,” he says before he contacts his lips with your nipple causing you to let out a moan. His tongue swirls around the nub with teeth occasionally grazing. As soon as your nipple hardens he moves on to the next one and gives it the same treatment. 

You can’t hold back your moans and you can feel Mark smile into your breast every time you do. As he continues you decide to move your hands up his thighs. You wrap your hand around his already rock hard cock through his jeans and you feel him moan into your chest. You begin rubbing him through his jeans cause him to lose focus. He quickly grabs your hands and places them around his neck. 

“Careful ____, if you keep that up we won’t be able to have as much fun,” he whispers into your ear before he moves his attention to your jeans. 

He begins unbuttoning you jeans but before you allow him to pull them down you grab his hands. He looks up at you confused.

“I’m sitting here half naked soon to be fully naked and you’re still fully clothed. Don’t you think that’s a little unfair?”

Mark nodded before pulling off his shirt. Mark didn’t exactly have a six pack but he was still fit and damn was he sexy. 

He brought his attention back to your jeans; sliding them off along with your underwear. Before you even had time to think he plunged two fingers into you causing you to let out a loud drawn out moan. He hung onto your voice before moving his fingers. 

“_____, you’re so wet. Did grinding up against me get you this wet?” he asked again in his deep rough voice. 

His voice caused the knot that was already forming in your abdomen to get tighter. You vision was becoming blurry and you could barely keep your head up as his fingers worked their magic. When his thumb began rubbing your clit you placed your head on his shoulder unable to keep it up any more. You could barely get a word past your moans. 

“Mark….” You moaned into his shoulder. 

“Or maybe it’s my voice,” he whispered close to your ear. “I know how sexy you think my voice is when it’s this low.”

You can feel yourself on the edge of climaxing. All you can stifle out now are moans. 

“Cum for me baby,” Mark hums into your ear sending you off the edge. You let out a load moan as your walls tighten around his fingers. When you finally come down you pull your head back up to look at Mark who has a smug smile spread across his face. “You realize now that you would totally die if we were in a horror movie,” he says with a laugh. 

Without saying a word you move your hands to his jeans working fast to release his cock from its tight prison. You can feel the need rush through your body as you place yourself just above his cock. You lean in just so your lips are barley touching. 

“Shut up and fuck me,” you demand. 

Marks hand connects to the back of your head causing your lips to crash together in a deep and passionate kiss. Simultaneously he thrusts deep into you and moan into his mouth. His thrusts are hard and fast. When your lips disconnect you lean you head against him and let out a loud moan. 

“Oh fuck! Mark!” you exclaim as he grabs your hips and begins moving them up and down causing him to somehow penetrate you even deeper. The rough pace mixed with the just how deep he was able to cause caused your vision to blur. You could feel your abdomen tightening again. Your moans became louder and loader with each thrust.

“That’s it baby, scream for me.”

Once again Mark is able to send you over the edge with just his voice. You moan into his chest as you tighten around him. You feel his thrust becoming more needy and sporadic until a load moan vibrates through his chest and you feel him cum inside you. 

Before Mark removes himself he takes your face once more and pulls you into another kiss. This time gentler but just as passionate as the ones before. 

After a moment you stand up and put most of your clothes back on. Leaving the jeans and bra off you flop onto the couch and rest your head on Marks chest. 

“You realize we would both die now if we were in a horror movie,” Mark states as he glances down at you. 

“Not necessarily,” you say looking up at him with a smile.

“Sydney lived in scream after she had sex. So as long as I’m the main character which obviously I would be,” you say in a cocky tone. “I would be perfectly fine.”

“Oh come on!” Marks hands fly into the air in defeat. 

“Don’t worry I wouldn’t let anything hurt you,” You say with a smile as you cuddle up to him. 

“Thanks baby,” Mark says as he puts his hand back on your hip and places a kiss onto of your head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have more Markiplier/Reader works in the making. Stay tuned and have a great day! :D


End file.
